Enchanter
Synopsis: Minalan The Moody! Meanwhile, back at the castle... Minalan the Spellmonger faces the boredom of house arrest after being confined to his lands by Prince Tavard for his defiance with the Wilderlands refugees. The Alka Alon have returned to their seclusion, dealing with their own crisis, the Dead God is being quiet within the Umbra, and Min’s plans toward re-establishing a functional Duchy of Alshar are progressing. Min sees his punishment as a unique opportunity to indulge in thaumaturgical research. When the Sevendor Magic Fair brings a tide of enchanters eager for snowstone'','' irionite, and opportunity to his door (as well as the newly-formed Arcane Knights of Nablus'','' the successors of the Censorate'' in'' Merwyn), Minalan uses his wealth and position to invite them to stay on in Sevendor over the winter and focus on the developing art of Enchantment. He forms the first Bouleuterion'','' a conclave of enchanters dedicated to producing and researching the creation of magical items, since the fall of the Magocracy. Such notable enchanters as Lanse of Bune'','' Taren'','' and Masters Andalnam and Cormoran arrive to help Minalan and his staff of experts push the frontiers of magical science as far as he can. Even Lorcus, Tyndal and Rondal help out. His secret mission is, of course, to fathom the complexities of the secret Snowflake of Sevendor, the enigmatic pseudo-molopor created from Minalan’s fevered subconscious... but not before they improve the lot of the peasantry by creating a wealth of labor-saving (and potentially socially revolutionary) devices. But enchanters and former Censors are not the only ones to arrive at the fair: Baron and Baroness Greenflower, Magelords Dunselen and Isily, come to Sevendor as well... and the results are explosive. Before they depart Minalan’s entire life is thrown into doubt. Especially when a new divinity appears to make him an offer the Spellmonger just can’t refuse. As Minalan works through his psychological issues by obsessively focusing on his craft, he must also nimbly maneuver his way around an inevitable war between Sendaria and Sashtalia, protect his vulnerable domains, deftly negotiate his course through the tangle of feudal law and obligation in the Bontal Vales, and contend with his troubled marriage. His frustration, guilt, and doubt are soon revealed to be authored by a secret plot against him. The return of an old enemy and the revelation of new foes challenges his position as head of the Arcane Orders and puts his entire family in jeopardy. Could it be that Minalan’s new eleven-year-old apprentice, Ruderal, is the only one capable of seeing through the deceptions in time to save them all even as he struggles with his own guilt about his role in releasing Korbal the undead Demon God from his tomb? Or will their fates lie on the whims of a former lover who has ambitions of her own for Minalan? It’s hard for the Spellmonger to be forced to stay at home and quietly tend to his own business. But then Minalan never let such things impede his plans before... why would he now? With the Snowflake of Sevendor, a mighty cadre of powerful magi, some inspired vassals and the assistance of a few friendly gods, Minalan realizes that the only real way out of his personal mess may lie with an ancient intelligence of a long-extinct race... and his ability to become a master Enchanter! Bonus Content At the end of this Book it also contains in Appendix A "Minalan’s Thaumaturgic Orismology of Enchantment", Appendix B a Paper on Enchantment by Ulin and A Checkered Past * a Spellmonger Short Story By Terry Mancour. Censor General Aleem decids to both: name the new order, The Arcane Knights of Nablus, and establish himself as its new leader under the title of Grandmaster Aleem. We see the introduction of an ancient artifact, that is meant to be able to help bring back the Forsaken. There is also a powerful prophecy to discover at the end of the story which hints at future events for the Spellmonger Series. The fall of the Censorate! "A Checkered Past".... Your rise to the heights propelled by our blaze, When the Duke’s lips themselves invoke our pyre. General be your rank, your ears full of praise. But thy Censorate shall fall, consumed by the fire. When the Censorate falls by Duke’s command, East splits from west along the arcane divide; The Grandmaster takes the ancient blade in hand: The fate of thy order is thine to decide! The Grandmaster submits to the Spellmonger’s rule The West lies in ruin as darkness grows. The Censor transformed into High Magic’s tool. United in purpose, the shadow opposed. Humanity imperiled by darkness assembled, Ancient evils conspire in shadow to destroy; Powers unleashed to make the gods tremble, Our survival demands the magic you employ. The Duke betrayed, the Kingdom shattered. This be your bounty for the maidens you burn. The loss of all you think that matters: The Archmage ascendant, the Forsaken returned. Explicit Content Rating: Comments: References: Category: High Fantasy Category:Sci Fi Colonization